LOCKED AND LOADED
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: Mobius'at war.Eggmans winning.The LAL disposal squad, aka Sonic and the gangs secret society, is falling apart.Sonic is struggling to keep him and Shadow together with Shad's somewhat annoying little sister hanging around.But has the war driven them mad?
1. The war

_A/N: a bit different, btu anyways... enjoy people_

**LOCKED AND LOADED**

Ch1: The war

The siren sounded, and the humanimals ran, scrambling over each other through fear of losing their lives. Screams filled the air, and dark clouds circled above the petrified creatures head's. Suddenly, a loud rumbling could be heard from the sky and out of nowhere, a large airborne battleship came into view. More screams. More terrified yelps of pain as creatures got stuck on their way to shelter. A few seconds later; when only the stragglers could be seen on the street, an evil cackle rang through the air. Another Egg-Blitz alert had begun.

A loud boom was heard which was followed by a stampede of squirrels, foxes and racoons that charged across the floor and dropped into the shelters. Torpedoes fell around them, into the large pools of water that isolated the different platforms and bombs hit the ground and exploded as the warriors charged forwards. This was not an ordinary Egg-Blitz, this was the Egg-Blitz that was destined to take the life of Vector the crocodile (RIP) and take Miles Prower to the dark side.

Not far away from the spot that the Egg-Blitzer 3 had descended, there was a shelter unlike any other shelter. It was the main headquarters of the LAL disposal squad. In a cavern deep below ground, there was a small room, in which Sonic, Shadow and Signo were gathered. They sat in silence, as there was nothing else they could do but wait. Wait for news from the neighbouring base in Labyrinth. Without the information from the spy department of the squad, they could not proceed in infiltrating the Egg-Blitzer 3. The Spy department consisted of Rouge the bat, Espio the chameleon and Mighty the armadillo. Sonic, Shadow and Signo were in the front line tactics and fighting department, the FLTAF, as it was commonly known. They were in close contact with the information on new technology department, or the IONT; but it took time for the message to them from the spy department. The IONT was made up of Tails, E123 Omega and E102 Gamma. Located in the ground underneath Hang Castle, on of the main fortresses used for defensive purposes. Their other departments were Detective department – Vector the crocodile, Charmy Bee and Sally Acorn, located in Knothole; Defensive strategy department – Knuckles the echidna, Julie Su and Tikal, located at the bottom of the temple in Mystic Ruins; Mechanical construction department – Chuck, Emerl and Metal Sonic, located in a secret cavern close to the Scrap Brain Zone; Hacking and Allies department – Chaos, Cream the rabbit and Amy Rose; and finally the most secret department and the subject is so sensitive I will not be able to give any details, for security reasons.

There was a buzz from the main computer in the FLTAF base and Signo stood up. She trudged over to the computer and sat down in the chair next to it. She hit the enter key and typed something in then a picture of Rouge appeared on screen.

"We have the information Signo" Rouge announced sternly "Is your team leader there?"

Signo nodded and turned to face Sonic then back around at the screen. "Proceed Captain Rouge" Signo said "Will you be transferring to General Mighty?"

"No" she replied "I will leave Sergeant Espio to inform you of the new information we have received".

Rouge walked away from the screen, and was soon replaced by Espio. Signo nodded and spoke. "Proceeding interception check" Signo typed in a lot of different passwords and codes, until she came to a screen that read CHECK COMPLETE SIGNAL WAVES CLEAR on her mini screen below the larger one in which Espio was visible. "Continue Sergeant Espio"

Espio nodded and then looked at Sonic. "General Sonic, I am afraid I bring bad news. The security measures taken to protect this base are immense, it will be difficult to infiltrate. Though it is not entirely impossible. I am willing to offer you some of my troops to help you with this mission sir, but it is clear that to enable you to get to Dr. Eggman himself you will not just need strength, courage and determination; but subtleness and secrecy."

"Can we have a screen shot of the layout of the base?" Shadow requested. Signo nodded and looked at Espio.

"Processing data, preparing digital image" Signo announced, again entering a series of passwords and codes. Eventually she managed to get a picture of the layout on the large screen. "Go ahead Sergeant"

"As I was saying" Espio continued "It has come to my realising that the unprotected entrances are scarce and hardly noticeable, as you would expect from an Eggman base. But there is one main entrance that leads to an uninhabited part of the ship, a sort of derelict tunnel that travels the whole of the base. We have no idea why Eggman has left this entrance unattended. You are expected to find out what it is when you get there by General Mighty, as it might help us in future studies of Eggman's bases. The entrance in question is on the East side of the ship, just below the first North East angled wing. Report back when you have returned. And be wary to keep us posted on your progress. Over and out"

"Thank you sir" Signo said, she then shut off the screen. "Do I have authority to do a security check on the department bases General?"

"Permission granted" Sonic answered, then he turned to Shadow. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry we'll get it sorted."

"Sonic" Shadow whispered "I am not worried. This war has been going on 10 years, I've learnt to live with it"

"Excuse me for interrupting General, Sergeant" Signo whispered. "But I think I may have found something"

"Go ahead Captain, which location?" Shadow said to his sister.

"South West side of the Hang Castle fortress, near to the IONT department." Signo informed them. "General Prower has been bugged."

"Disable all connections to the Hang Castle base, we can't have them locating anymore bases. Inform General Mighty, General Acorn, General Knuckles, General Chuck and General Chaos, order them to do a routine bug scan for any abnormalities in the system." Sonic yelled.

"Quick fire warning messages sending sir" Signo said as the loading bar appeared across the screen "I assure you General, they won't find us. It is impossible for them, I'll order stricter security measure to be taken from now on to avoid anymore mishaps. It seems to me that Captain Gamma has not been doing his job properly."

"You have no right to insult Captain Gamma!" Shadow yelled.

"He is my equal not my higher Sergeant, but if it displeases you I will discontinue my abuse." Signo said "You lot are so uptight!"

"This isn't a game Signo" Sonic said.

"I know it's not Sonic, but no one wants to know if we're all uptight like this. They'll lose their faith. And we don't exactly need any more Egg-warriors do we?" Signo said

"EXCUSE YOURSELF CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN GAMMA IS NO LONGER YOUR EQUAL! HE IS YOUR HIGHER! YOUR STATUS HAS BEEN LOWERED TO AVERAGE NOW MOVE OUT SOLDIER!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"Fine Sonic I will. But the lower I am down the scale, the less loyalty I have for you" Signo warned him. They stared at each other for a while then Shadow spoke up.

"Let her stay General, she does a good job. She's one of our main fighters. Let her go and then Eggman will be stronger than ever with the power of Chaos on his side." Shadow told Sonic. The looked at each other and Sonic sighed.

"Fine. Stay at your post Captain" Sonic ordered.

"Thank you General" Signo said, smiling at him in a fakely sweet way. Sonic watched her as she sat down. Sometimes Signo was right, sometimes she was wrong.


	2. The new unit

**LOCKED AND LOADED**

Ch2: The new unit

"Are we gonna die Zak?" Hibacher the bat asked. She was worried about herself and worried about her friends. One of which was Signo.

"Nah" Zak answered unconvincingly. "Think, how many Generals, Sergeants and Captains do we have?"

"Well, there's General Sonic, Sergeant Shadow, Captain Signo, General Mighty, Sergeant Espio, Captain Rouge, General Prower, Sergeant Omega, Captain Gamma, General Acorn, Sergeant Vector, Captain Charmy, General Knuckles, Sergeant Tikal, Captain Julie Su, General Chuck, Sergeant Emerl, Captain Metal Sonic, General Chaos, Sergeant Rose and Captain Cream" Hibacher listed.

"Really?" Zak said, he had woken up because he had fallen asleep with Hibacher taking so long to answer. He looked at her and sighed "Signo can look after herself" he said to her, although inside he was worrying about her too.

"SOLDIERS! IT HAS COME, THE TIME HAS COME! It is time for you to join General Sonic, Sergeant Shadow and Captain Signo in their fight on the front line" their commander told them. He stared at them with an expressionless face. "MOVE OUT!"

The soldiers piled out of the bunker, and trudged through the muddy tunnels. They knew where they were going. They were going to the FLTAF bunker. Those who went there – never came back. They were either killed in battle, taken as prisoners of war or died from their untreatable injuries. The soldiers did not fear anymore, they had been in this war long enough to know that they were going to be sent to the FLTAF sooner or later. They were not as patriotic as some; they simply marched on in silence: Careful not to waste their last words. They knew that being involved with the FLTAF was dangerous and that they were sure to die, someway or the other but they could not help being the slightest bit happy to get away from the shelters and cure their claustrophobia from being underground for so long. Journeying through deep tunnels and only seeing daylight at the time of an Egg-Blitz, when there were bombs falling from the dark and clouded sky. They got to the bunker and sat, still like statues in a town square. They were awaiting their instructions, or rather; their death sentences. Some were crying. Some were pale as ghosts and others were hiding their inner happiness. These creatures all had the same thoughts. To be dead would to be in a better place than this.

The dripping walls of the tunnels. The constant sound of gunfire above you. The death of your colleagues that haunted you forever more. The fear of it all being worse than it already was. The rub of the helmets against your head. The unfairness of the war altogether. The sound of the evil cackling at the sight of death that ran through your head, day after day.

_All because of one greedy man._

Sonic, Shadow and Signo entered the room. Shadow was the first to address the soldiers. "Now. As you all know. This is FLTAF bunker. And you are the new FLTAF unit. We have a special job for you. A task that requires bravery and quiet, strength and silence, skill and stealth"

"You are the unit accompanying us on our latest mission." General Sonic said sternly, looking at the soldiers carefully "This is a vital operation that needs determined people, and people who can think on the spot."

Sonic and Shadow were about to turn and walk away, but Signo spoke up quickly. "Any Questions?"

Zak's hand shot up. "Do you do personal appointments?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Signo. She giggled and some of the other soldiers sniggered but Sonic stood up.

"INAPPROPRIATE, SOLDIER! DEPRIVED OF SUPPER EXTRA!" Sonic boomed.

"WHAT?" Zak yelled standing up.

"Excuse yourself Zak" Signo sighed. "That reminds me, no first name terms used in business. Any other questions?"

"Can we get promoted and demoted? Where do we sleep? What's the plan?" a random soldier shouted.

"Yes. In the bunker dorms and the plan will be explained in the dorms" Signo said "MOVE OUT!"


	3. Secret plan

**LOCKED AND LOADED**

Ch3: Secret Plan

"Soldiers" Signo said as she entered the first dormitory. She knew Shadow and Sonic were doing similar things in the other dorms. "I have come to inform you of tomorrow's plan. You will be with General Sonic, therefore; it is essential you follow his instructions and follow them well. You need to think quickly and act quickly. There is the slightest possibility some of you might die or get injured but…"

"Slight possibility? You don't know what you're talking about!" Lilly the rabbit said, purposely loudly. Signo turned to look at her. "You really are dumber than I thought 'Captain Signo'" she cackled in a silly voice. The soldiers looked at her. They all respected Signo, for they knew what would happen if they didn't.

Signo was about to speak when Sonic walked in through the door, having heard everything that had just been said. "GET UP SOLDIER!" he shouted at Lilly. She stood up, trembling from head to foot. "Are these my lot Captain?" he turned to ask Signo. She nodded. "What's this one called then?" he said to Signo, but was facing Lilly.

"This one's Carmel, General Sonic sir" Signo answered. "It says on her application form that she has no special abilities whatsoever. And I think it is apparent by her clothing that she does not understand the concept of this war." Sonic looked at Lilly with a look of pure disgust. She stuck out like a sore thumb. The rest of the troops were dressed in camouflage combat pants and t-shirts, and a study green and brown helmet covered their heads. Lilly, however, had decided to wear a short white dress; and high heels and there was no sign of a helmet anywhere.

"I'll take this one with me thank you Captain. Carry on. And when you've finished I'd like to go back to base, with you're troop and sort out the debugging program." Sonic said to her.

"As I was saying, there is only a small chance. You will be well armed, as you are not the main front line fleet, but the unit that will only start fighting when safely inside the base. You will be travelling in through the vents, and I shall leave any more details to General Sonic. MOVE OUT!" she yelled and swiftly left the room.

A few minutes later, Signo, Zak, Hibacher and Squaller entered the HQ of The LAL Disposal Squad. Signo sat down in the chair next to the computer and ordered the soldiers to sit around her. She typed in some passwords and the screen flashed, reading – SEARCHING FOR CONNECTION. She did some more typing then Rouge appeared on screen.

"Proceeding interception check" Signo said. Then again the message read CHECK COMPLETE SIGNAL WAVES CLEAR. "In depth bugging scan" She continued, typing in yet more passwords and another message came on screen. NO NEW DIGITAL CONNECTORS FOUND. "Captain Rouge, do you read me?"

"Affirmative. Go ahead Captain Signo." She answered.

"Can we please be connected to Sergeant Espio" Signo requested. Rouge moved sideways and Espio appeared on screen.

"Yes, Captain Signo?" he said, his face was pale. He looked at Signo in a sort of sympathetic way. She was staring at him longingly.

"I believe that you will be accompanying us on our mission tomorrow?" Signo assumed. She looked up at him. "This is our troop."

"Yes, I believe I will be joining you. If I can find a way to travel to the next base which is, if my knowledge is correct, the Mushroom Hill base? It will be difficult though. This is the longest Egg-Blitz seen for years. I will be expected to meet you and the troop in the base at precisely 21:05 tonight. Over and Out." Espio said. The screen was about to shut off but Signo stopped him. Espio turned round in amazement.

"Wait Espio" she whispered "I need you. You make me strong; I need you here with me. Without you I am nothing." Signo carried on, she was extremely quiet. Espio stared at her.

"I will speak with you at 21:05 Captain. That comment was irrelevant at such a time. I'm sorry." Espio said, turning paler than ever. He shut off the screen quickly.

"Fine." Signo said; she hung her head. Tears spilled from her eyes, she desperately tried to hide them. This had gone on for too long.

She had to stop it.

General Sonic entered the room. "Carmel has been seen to Captain. Is this you're troop? When will you be departing? Are you meeting Sergeant Espio?" he looked at Signo carefully and spotted her tears. "I will take that as a yes. When are you departing?" he asked again. Signo didn't give an answer. She simply sat there as still as a statue, pale as a ghost. "May I have a private word Captain?"

Signo got up and followed Sonic into a neighbouring room. He looked at her. Signo felt his piercing glare and was too afraid to look up. She had learnt by now not to challenge Sonic. Her tears fell to the floor as the both stood in silence.

"I believe you have just been in contact with the spy department." Sonic said.

"Yes sir." Signo wept. "Sergeant Espio will be joining us and we are to report to the Mushroom Hill base by 21:05. Sergeant Espio will be in command."

"I thought you were." Sonic said with confusion. "What did you say?"

"I said something I shouldn't have, Sergeant Espio is right, it was irrelevant at such a time." Signo said as she wiped away her tears. "Do I have permission to communicate with General Chuck?"

"Permission granted." Sonic said "You're a strong woman Signo. I've learnt a lot from you. I know you will make it through"

"Thank you sir" Signo said and then she turned and left. She went over to the computer as usual and did the interception check and in depth bug scan and then connected up with the base in Scrap Brain. "General Chuck" Signo said.

"Captain Signo. I believe it would be a lot safer for you to come here and talk than send digital images. You are expected here anytime now." General Chuck said

"I'll be there right away sir" Signo said, nodding. "Over and out."

Signo disconnected the signal then withdrew her chaos emerald. She looked at it and sighed. She hadn't done this in a long time. Not since she was 15 in fact, a year before the war had started. And that was 11 years ago. She was 26 now and wouldn't be surprised if she were a little rusty.

"Chaos Control now!" she said then disappeared from view. She found herself in the Mechanical construction department base. She looked round and Chris Thorndyke's grandpa was there, otherwise known as Chuck (no it's not Uncle Chuck- sorry!). He turned to face her.

"Good." Chuck said. "You came fast. I suppose you want to now what weapons and machinery you will be taking with you?"

"Yes" Said Signo "And make it quick General, I have places to be. Missions to go on, so fourth."


End file.
